<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Covid-19 got me like by Eilatan_Sevol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419260">Covid-19 got me like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilatan_Sevol/pseuds/Eilatan_Sevol'>Eilatan_Sevol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, its a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilatan_Sevol/pseuds/Eilatan_Sevol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Han have tried but 8 boys in one house in an active lockdown doesn't lead to positive results. </p><p>Smut. It's smut... With some story in the middle... Then more smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Covid-19 got me like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not Beta'd </p><p>Please be warned, gramatical errors and spelling mistakes will be made. </p><p>Just something I wrote to procrastinate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Soongi, Hey Dori, Hey Mum”</p><p>“Minho!” Mrs lee Called out and started to head out of the kitchen, just to see Minho walk past. </p><p>“You… Jisung!” She smiled but apart from a small wave to accompany a returned smile, Jisung walked straight past as well. </p><p>“Is Dad home?” Minho called as he got to his door at the top of the steps.</p><p>“No! He’s at work? Are yo—”</p><p>“Ok, thank you!” Minho stood to the side to let Han into the room before he closed the door. Mrs. Lee looked up the steps in shock. </p><p>Minho opened the door again. </p><p>“Love you Mum.” Minho smiled then closed the door again and Mrs. Lee shook her head and headed back to the kitchen. </p><p>Han looked around the room But Minho didn’t let the pace slow down. Minho grabbed a bed roll and kicked it across the floor. Han looked and briefly noted what was happening before Minho pushed him down. Han stumbled a little before he aimed for the mat and laid on his back. Minho took off his jacket but left his large blue sweater on then knelt over Han to sit on his waist. Hans hands came up and his head lifted to meet Minho’s lips.</p><p>Only Minho didn’t kiss him. He reached to a draw. Han followed his gaze. He knew what was kept there and rubbed Minho’s hips with a smirk. </p><p>“When you said right away, I didn’t know you meant right away.” Han laughed and Minho smirked but kept pulling out items… A small bundle. </p><p>“Really?” Han laughed and Minho sat back and put the bundle on the smaller chest. </p><p>“Hmm. Convenience.” Minho said and Han looked at the small yellow wrappings opening on his chest. Lube. Condoms. A plug? Han raised an eye brow. Minho held up a condom with a questioning look. Han looked back and shook his head with a shrug. </p><p>Minho shrugged too. Then tossed it to the side and held the lube while he pushed everything else off Han’s chest. Minho planted his hands and slid down Han’s body to sit on his thighs and expertly opened his fly. Han looked down and watched. His ticklish hips squirmed and Minho smirked. </p><p>Minho pulled his pants over his butt and rose to remove his own. Han sat up and finished taking his jeans off then pulled his shirt over his head. Minho knelt back down and pushed Han to lay down again. Han laughed. “Didn’t know you were into man handling.” Han laughed as Minho hummed. </p><p>“You did so know that.” Minho said as he grabbed the lube. And Han dead panned. </p><p>“Was a joke.” Han said and Minho pecked him with a small smile. </p><p>“Not your strongest.” Minho said and Han pouted. Minho smirked and chuckled a small laugh. Han felt before he saw Minho’s wet hand on his cock. It wasn’t thorough or particularly sexy, just serving a purpose. Han’s eyes blew wide and his dick twitched at the fleeting touch and grabbed Minho’s hips again. Minho bit his lip and Hans mouth made an oh when he realised Minho was now oiling himself. </p><p>“I thought… I thought you wanted to do this the other way?” Han asked now running out of breath for his rational thoughts. </p><p>“Mmm. You take too long to open.” Minho said and Han heard the small slick sound of a finger pulling out. Han nodded dumbly. Minho reached over again and grabbed a bundle to shove under Han’s head. Han just let himself be moved. Min reached back and tapped Han’s thigh and he raised them to plant his feet on the floor. Minho lifted and positioned Han’s wet cock and pushed back with enough force that Han could feel the obscene stretch and pop of entering Minho. Han tried to grab him to stop him.</p><p>“Minho! Your gonna hurt yourself! Stop!” Han squeezed his eyes closed. Minho pushed his hands off, bought his knees up and let Gravity settle him to halfway. Minho didn’t wait and began to pull up and drop back down. </p><p>“MIN!” Han shouted and groaned. Minho grunted and paused to take a shaky breath. He adjusted again and bought his knees back down. He lent over Han and pushed back and forth. Han felt the tight, tight muscle stretched and while it was like pure heaven, he felt the warmth of what would definitely be pain. </p><p>“Hush. Just take it.” Minho said with a smirk and pushed back further with a loud breathy groan. </p><p>“You are hurting your self! Fuck Minho!” Han called out when Minho pushed down the whole way. He sat back with a sigh and hands on Han’s chest.<br/>
“It doesn’t hurt. I like it. Now shut up and fuck me.” Minho said and Han groaned but didn’t move. Minho huffed and spoke quickly, “Just because you take a bottle of wine, some candles, half a tub of lube and three fingers before you are ready to go, doesn’t mean I do. Han. Fuck me.” Minho clenched and Han nodded with closed eyes. </p><p>Minho patted his chest and rolled sideways. Han took control and rolled on top of Min. They were off the mat now But Han finally started moving. Minho put his hands above his head and rolled his body to meet Han. Jisung watched the obscene show and paused. Minho glared at him. </p><p>“You gotta stop that.” Han laughed and Min pushed his hips up and ground on Han’s dick. Han held an arm under Minho’s back and held him up. </p><p>“Let me enjoy it.” Minho laughed and kept grinding up. Han dramatically fell forward and grunted. Minho laughed again. “Han-ah! Just do it!” </p><p>“But if you kill me it’s not my fault.” Han said and began thrusting with his head still down. Minho groaned and looked up at the wall above his head. </p><p>“Yes! Yes!” Minho let his legs fall to the side as Han held him up and thrust steadily in and out. </p><p>Han’s arm began to tire quickly, Minho’s movements proved too much and he dropped the tallers hips to the floor. Han quickly scooted up and hooked his arms under Minho’s knees and lined himself up with out hands to slide in easily. </p><p>“Wow, you are loose.” Han said and laughed. Minho’s hand came down to slap him on the shoulder. </p><p>“Don’t say it like that!” Minho scolded but bit his lip and let his head drop back on the floor board when Han fucked just as steadily but harder. </p><p>“Hannie.. Hannie!’ Minho panted over and over. Han pushed Minho’s flexible legs to either side, his hands behind the tallers knees and holding them to the floor inline with his chest. Minho was obscenely spread and only noticed he had scooted closer to the wall when his outstretched hands felt the skirting board. </p><p>Han watched himself slipping in and out wetly. He let go and to his shock, Minho’s knees stayed there. He hooked his hands under the topside of Minho’s thighs and sat back to pull Minho on top of him so his hips rested on Jisungs thighs. Han pounded up into him now. Finally he was on the same page. This wasn’t trying to be romantic. This was frustration coming out in the deepest form. </p><p>Corona Virus had gotten bad. All 8. In the dorms. All the time. Han tried to get Minho to fuck him on his bed once but I.N was home, of course, and overheard Han whispering into Minho’s ear while he laid on him on the couch. Han had complained and argued but Channie heard and agreed that it was out of order. They tried to fuck in the shower… It was not big enough. SO not big enough. That was when Seungmin, who had only been trying to use the toilet had found them. Minho standing behind Han and, in Seungmins mind, not balls deep in him while they watched in shock when the younger breezed through the steamy room. They tried on the couch when everyone was asleep… Everyone except Chan… Chan had just come home. He hit Han with his backpack who was on top of Minho. They were under a blanket at least. After Chan caught them, Minho didn’t want to try again in the dorm. Han did. He snuck into Minho’s bunk one morning and pulled the curtain down. Minho tried to stop him but Han straddled his hips and ground his ass over him. They got up until Minho was two fingers deep in Han before Hyunjin threw a bottle of water at the curtain. </p><p>“Get a gag or something!” He complained and Han flushed red. Minho sighed with defeat and pulled the curtain back near his head to look at his roommate. </p><p>“He’s sensitive!” Minho smirked with the poor counter point. Hyunjin rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I’m sensitive!” Hyunjin complained and covered his ears to demonstrate. </p><p>“You want me to finger you too?” Minho asked in his soft condescending tone.</p><p>“Ew! Is that what you are doing? Han!” Hyunjin threw another bottle and Minho laughed. Han tried to pull off the fingers but Minho, the shit, pushed in on the right angle and rubbed hard on his prostate. </p><p>“AH!” Han called out in a broken tone and Hyunjin came over to kick the metal frame. </p><p>“Don’t keep going!” Hyunjin complained and Minho sighed dramatically. He made sure to scissor his fingers and pull them out in the loudest, wettest way possible. “Oh god, I heard that!” Hyunjin groaned and Minho stuck his hand out of the curtain. </p><p>“Wanna taste?” Minho laughed and Hyunjin slapped his hand away out of instinct. Han pulled Minho’s hand back in horrified. </p><p>“I’m just teasing.” Minho defended and even Han held a disturbed glare and shook his head. </p><p>“Don’t tell Chan!” Minho said as he heard Hyunjin walking away. </p><p>“I never want to repeat this to anyone.” Hyunjin made a ‘bleh’ sound as he flopped on his bed. </p><p>Minho patted Han’s thigh who sadly pulled his sweats back on.</p><p>With no official holiday, no tours and hotel rooms, no members going home… It was not going well for them. 2 weeks had been the longest… In two years, it had only been two weeks they had had to restrain for between hook ups. Two weeks had turned into a month before they got desperate enough to try. </p><p>Their only successful attempt was at the company in the recording booth. Minho had pushed in and straddled Han in his producing chair. They made out and quickly it became too heated. Han pulled Minho to the vocal booth. They fucked over the stool in there… That had lead to an awkward discussion with Changbin as to the 25 minute vocal recording Han accidently played him. </p><p>Minho was ruthless too. He had always been a flirt. But there was always an end date. Now it was all just unknown. No guarantee as to when or where they could make it happen and Minho would not let up. Dance practice? Minho would lay all over Han. Stand right behind him and hold his hips when teaching the new choreo. He would wink at Han every chance he got, again, as usual, but now it felt like hell. They were on the subway and Minho stood behind him. Min let a hand slip between Han’s cheeks and rub over his hole. Han jerked off too much to public fingering porn after that. </p><p>Han tried to get his own back. He sat in Minho’s lap at meals and made a show of leaning over for food. He slapped Minho’s ass at practice. Even jokingly pushing Minho back against a wall and bracketing him in a few times. Minho would laugh and push him off but the lack of concentration in his moves after something like that showed. </p><p>It had been 5 weeks since their romp in the studio and they had been out for lunch with some of the other members after dance practice. Han was sitting with his arm around the middle of Minho’s back and letting his fingers tickle along the elders ribs. Minho tried to just eat. He did. But Han would pull him closer and open his mouth for a bite. Minho stared at him as he fed the younger. Then Han would pinch his chin or pat his chest before he let his hand drop to Minho’s thigh. Each time, it got higher. It was when Han’s hand rudely dropped that Han made no show of sliding it up over Minho’s cock and rubbing against it a few times. Minho put his chop sticks down and turned to look at Han in disbelief. The others watched on at the lovers quarrel. </p><p>“Really?” Minho asked but Han just looked shocked… There was a small smirk behind it though. Han put the offending hand on the table and let his other slide down Minho’s side to his hip.</p><p>Minho nodded and grabbed his chop sticks again. He gathered some meat with them and took it to Han’s mouth with out him asking. Han smirked and opened for it. He should have known better than to think Minho had just dropped the subject. Min dropped the food in and put the sticks back down. Minho smiled warmly and lifted his thumb. </p><p>“you got mess.” Minho said and Han looked at him. Before he knew it, Minho’s thumb was wiping the corner of his mouth… Then along his lips. Then between his lips… Then down the back of his teeth until Han opened and then it was all over his tongue. Han shuddered and Minho looked at the lewd display with an evil smirk. Han moaned and it drew the other’s attention back to them. Han tried to pull back but was held in place. He tried to push Min back only to have Minho push his thumb to the back of his throat. His ears burnt red and he closed his mouth into an O around the finger. Minho was hit with a spoon from across the table and finally dropped his finger and dark gaze. </p><p>Minho turned back to the table and Han sat in embarrassment. </p><p>“What?” Minho asked and Hyunjin scoffed a laugh. </p><p>“You guys need to keep it together. We are in public.” Chan whispered and gestured around. Minho didn’t follow his gaze and shrugged. </p><p>“It’s fine.” He murmured and Han slapped his arm. Minho smirked at him. </p><p>“It’s not fine. Get a room!” Changbin complained and Minho glared at him. </p><p>“I have a room. I share it with three other people.” Minho stated and Changbin scoffed. </p><p>“Use Hans!” He said like it was obvious to which Chan interrupted on behalf of Jeongin</p><p>“Ah… No!” He said and shook his head angrily at Changbin who shrugged. </p><p>“Well don’t do it in a restaurant!” Changbin shrugged. </p><p>“Where do you and Lix do it?” Minho asked with a devious smirk. Changbin choked on air. </p><p>“We don’t!” Felix rolled his eyes. </p><p>“So you and Hyunjin then?” Minho asked to which Hyunjin scoffed. </p><p>“Hyunjin and Chan?” Han asked, he joined in on the teasing but only earnt a glare from Chan. </p><p>“Chan and Felix!” Minho clicked his fingers and pointed as if he had cracked the code. </p><p>“If I was getting some do you think I would be cooking so much?” Felix dead panned and Chan glared at him now. </p><p>“That’s why you’re cooking?” Chan asked and Felix shrugged. Chan looked to Changbin. </p><p>“Don’t ever elevate that.” He said with a grin and Changbin rolled his shoulders with a smirk and raised his hand in defence. </p><p>“If you fuck him good he might cook more though?” Hyunjin offered and pulled Felix to him in a cuddle. Felix rolled his eyes and Changbin glared at the two. </p><p>“If I fucked him he wouldn’t be able to stand.” Han and Chan scoffed and the dance line rolled their eyes. </p><p>“If Hyunjin Hyung fucked me I wouldn’t ever walk again… Those fan cam angles reveal a lot Hyung.” Felix said and Hyunjin just wrapped his arms around Felix tighter to try and shush him. </p><p>“Hey, what? Why am I now not the one doing it?” Changbin complained and Felix scooted back against Hyunjin and sat sideways on the bench between his thighs and lent against him as he lent against the wall. </p><p>“You had your chance, It’s up to Hyunjin now.” Felix smirked and Hyunjin nodded with a cocky pout. </p><p>“Wait, that was a real thing?” Chan asked and Changbin licked his lips in preparation to argue. He lent over Chan to grab at Felix thigh. </p><p>“Everyone knows Felix loves me!” Changbin argued and Chan tried to pull him back. </p><p>“Loved, you had your chance, he’s moved on.” Hyunjin said and pulled Felix leg away from Changbin Chan patted Changbins back but the shorter stood in objection. </p><p>“No, I’m just working up to my finishing move!” Changbin argued and Felix rolled his eyes. Hyunjin rested his chin questioningly on Lix’s shoulder. </p><p>“You going to wait until your 30? Let him move on geeze.” Minho complained and waved Changbin to sit down. </p><p>“Maybe Felix wants to top sometime too, and your too much of a prude for that.” Han offered and Felix laughed. </p><p>“Why am I always the bottom in this situation?” Felix laughed and Hyunjin ‘aww’ed at him. </p><p>“You think you’re a top. That’s cute.” Hyunjin said in a baby voice as he snuggled Felix closer. </p><p>“I could be!” Felix defended. </p><p>“Are you saying you let Minho top you?” Changbin pointed to Han accusingly. Han looked bewildered. </p><p>“Are you assuming I’m not the bottom?” Han asked and Changbin lowered his hand in shock. </p><p>“He’s short. Easy to handle.” Minho offered with a shrug and tried to hide his smirk at everyone’s groan of TMI. </p><p>“He’s a dancer though?” Changbin asked to which Felix and Hyunjin both objected with an insulted ‘hey!’ </p><p>“Dancers know how to move.” Chan offered before looking to Han for confirmation. “Yeah. Dancers know how to move.” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s why our sex life is the best.” Hyunjin said cockily as he jiggled Felix in front of him. Felix laughed. </p><p>“I never thought of that.” Felix said in wonder. </p><p>“No. No! I am not having another…. This,” Chan waved to Minho and Han, “Situation. No.” Chan shook his head. Hyunjin and Felix both pouted. </p><p>“But we would be cuter together!” Hyunjin complained and let his arms hang over Felix shoulders while he rested his head on Felix head. Felix pouted and nodded in agreement. </p><p>“You aren’t even a ship!” Chan objected. </p><p>“I’ve seen some!” Hyunjin argued. </p><p>“You are going to break up Chang-lix? Just like that?” Changbin complained and Han butted in. </p><p>“You never made a move! You told Lix it was one sided!” Han offered with a laugh. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s the triangle but now its just you missing out!” Felix said with his own cackle. </p><p>“You will have to be shipped with Chan now.” Minho said and pointed to the eldest. </p><p>“No… no!” Chan objected again and Changbin nudged him. </p><p>“Hey… What’s wrong with me?” Changbin sounded offended. </p><p>“Everything! Now sit down.” Chan argued but was smiling. </p><p>“No! All the hottest ones are taken!” Changbin complained dramatically.</p><p>“Should have made a move bro.” Han offered a sigh. Changbin bit his lip and walked over to Hyunjin and Felix. Hyunjin laughed and began to hold Felix tight around the waist. </p><p>“No! You can’t break up hyunlix!” Hyunjin laughed and Felix held onto Hyunjin. Changbin grabbed Hyunjins arm to try and pull Felix away but was pulled back by Chan.</p><p>“NOOOOO!!!!” Changbin called out as he was manhandled from the dancers, one arm stretched out dramatically. </p><p>“Give it up.” Chan said as he sat Changbin down in his spot again. </p><p>“That means your ships are gone too!” Changbin pointed out to Chan who whipped his head up. </p><p>“What do you mean? I was shipped with Woojin and Minho… Those were already gone.” Chan defended and Changbin and Han shook their heads. </p><p>“No, Chan-lix was a thing and so was Hyun-Chan” Han stated and Chan looked to the boys on his right… Then back to Changbin. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll grab Hyunjin, you get Felix.” Chan said and the mentioned boys started shouting as they were pounced on. Chan only managed to grab Felix from his seat and Changbin rushed to hold back Hyunjins arms. </p><p>“No! LIXIE!” Hyunjin cried out as Chan easily man handled him to his lap. Felix was laughing. </p><p>“Chan-Lix it is!” Chan cheered and wrapped his arms around Felix middle as the smaller squirmed. </p><p>“No! Hyunjin is too mean! You take him!” Changbin complained and grabbed Felix arm. </p><p>“No! I got this one!” Chan objected and Felix scoffed at being referred to as an object. </p><p>“Wow, quarantine has taken it’s toll on everyone huh?” Han offered and Minho laughed. </p><p>“No! Chang-lix is the original!” Changbin complained and was hit by Hyunjin. </p><p>“What’s wrong with me huh?” </p><p>“You just hit me for starters!” Changbin complained. Hyunjin grabbed Felix other arm and pulled. </p><p>“He’s mine, you both took too long!” Hyunjin objected and yanked Felix towards him. Felix fell to the side and Hyunjin scooted to get his arms under Lix and used his feet to push off Chan. </p><p>“Aussie line is superior!” Chan complained and tried to pull Felix back but instead just clung to him as he was pulled to Jinnie. Felix finally shouted for the pulling to stop. Changbin was the last to let go and took advantage of the other two stopping to pull Felix to him and hold him around the waist while raising a leg to kick off attackers. </p><p>“You all suck, I’m going back to Seunglix.” Felix pouted and Chan objected. </p><p>“Nah! You can’t be with someone who do a vlive with!” </p><p>“Since when!” </p><p>“I’m the leader, since now!”</p><p>“Then he has to be with me cause Hyunjin, Minho and I do a live together! And the 00 line do a live too!” Hyunjin huffed. </p><p>“These rules are stupid.” Hyunjin flopped back against the wall. </p><p>“Since when did we take shipping so seriously?” Han asked with a laugh. </p><p>“Since one of them turned out to be true, so it’s kind of your fault.” Chan nodded with blame “Oh and Hyunjin, you’re the bottom.” Chan said with an apologetic smile. Hyunjin looked offended. </p><p>“We have to take turns!” </p><p>“No. Sorry. Maybe like, on your birthday or something, but other than that, you’re the pillow princess.” Chan said with a dimply smirk through his laugh. Hyunjin scoffed again. </p><p>“Nope, I’m going back with Innie.” </p><p>“You do lives together.” Minho said with a shrug and Hyunjin grunted dramatically. </p><p>“No regular ones! I just show up on his! Besides, we all do group lives!” Hyunjin countered. </p><p>“I’m the leader. I make the rules.” Chan shrugged and Hyunjin rolled his eyes. </p><p>“FINE!” He huffed, “But I am saving myself for marriage!” Hyunjin shook his head in finality. </p><p>“Wait, you were ready to fuck Yongbok like, two seconds ago!” Chan argued and Hyunjin laughed. </p><p>“Yeah, cause I would have been the top!” Hyunjin demanded and Felix rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Why aren’t I the top in any of these?”</p><p>“Your short!” Han said like it was obvious. </p><p>“Changbin is short!” Minho countered. Han shrugged. “You’re short!” Minho argued again and Han blinked at him. </p><p>“I didn’t realise this was a personal attack.” Han said offended and Minho rolled his eyes. “Well they can share! We share!” Han argued. </p><p>“No, I’m the top! Changbin said in a whiny voice and Felix looked at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Felix asked the others laughed. Changbin scoffed. </p><p>“Yes!” Changbin said and Felix rolled his eyes. Changbin bit his lip in challenge and spun Felix against the wall. He slammed his hands against the wood and stared into Felix eyes at a dangerously close space. </p><p>“You won’t be so argumentative if this were real.” Changbin whispered and Lix swallowed hard. He took a moment to process the words before he huffed. </p><p>“See? You’re not even committed to the bit.” Felix tutted. </p><p>Changbin reached and groped Felix behind and pulled their hips together. Felix bit his lip, Changbin lent to his ear. </p><p>“Aren’t I? Is this really a bit? Do you not want me to fuck you like this?” Changbin spoke so softly the others didn’t hear. “Push me away and laugh.” Changbin murmured and Felix pushed him off but let out a long breath instead of the instructed laugh. Changbin went right back to complaining and sat down. </p><p>“Uh… What was that?” Minho asked and wave a chop stick at the two. Chan looked at Felix who shook his head. </p><p>“He is top. Uh… He can top.” Felix corrected his Korean and Hyunjin tutted. </p><p>“Typical, only want what someone else has.”</p><p>The rest of their lunch went on pretty un eventful. It was when they were leaving it became an issue again. Han’s closeness. Minho went halves with Chan and while he was waiting with his card, Han stood on his toes to hook his chin over Minho’s shoulder and let his hands rest on Min’s hips. It seemed innocent. But as Minho was waved forward to pay his half, Han pulled back, he bit Minho’s neck on the way and let his fingers drag over his cock again. Minho grit his teeth and stepped up to the counter. Han just walked out of the store with the others. </p><p>They were on the street waiting for Minho to join them. When he did, they were all shocked when he grabbed Han by the jaw and kissed him full on the mouth. Chan whipped his head around to look for onlookers or anyone with a camera. </p><p>“Minho!” Chan scolded.</p><p>Minho pulled Han up and closer as he made their tongues dance. Han stumbled but held onto Minho, Hyunjin shoved them and Felix held up his scarf to cover them. Changbin pushed them into the small ally by the shop. </p><p>“Minho!” Changbin scolded too but Minho didn’t listen. He pushed Han against the wall like Changbin had to Felix. </p><p>“Ok, this is an actual issue now.” Hyunjin commented with a sigh and Chan forcible pulled Minho away. Minho stumbled back and Chan shoved him angrily. </p><p>“The fuck are you doing!?” Chan shouted and Minho stayed quiet but met his glare. </p><p>“Can you afford a hotel room? Cause I can’t!” Minho argued and Chan scoffed. </p><p>“Well don’t fuck on the street!” Chan shouted and Han came to stand between them.</p><p>“It’s ok, no one saw. Minho wouldn’t have done it if anyone was around, we are fine.” Han offered and Chan shook his head. </p><p>“We can’t fuck at home, where are we supposed to?” Minho asked sarcastically and Chan scoffed. </p><p>“Not! On! The! Street!” Chan shouted each word as he stepped closer. Minho didn’t back away but Han tried to stop him. </p><p>“If everyone wasn’t such homophobic ass holes this wouldn’t be a problem.” Minho countered. </p><p>“Well they are Min, ok? Everyone in Korea fucking hates gays so I’m sorry, no, You can’t just fucking put your fling on display! It’s not just your career! It’s all of ours!” Chan shouted and Minho rolled his eyes. </p><p>“It’s not a fling ass hole!” Han shouted back and shoved Chan. Changbin and Felix grabbed Chan before he was tempted to hurt Han back. “Fuck you!” </p><p>“What? You are gonna get married?! You think that would change peoples minds? Huh? I can’t make people not hate you for being gay! I’m sorry that’s not under my control! Even if it wasn’t a fling, even if you do stay together forever and live happily ever after, once people find out we will always be the band with ‘those gays’!” Chan was shouting and Minho set his jaw as he stepped forward, Hyunjin grabbed his waist and Felix held an arm out to keep them separate. </p><p>“I don’t give a fuck about my ‘image’ Don’t you think there are more important things in life?” Minho growled out and Chan shrugged off Changbin to step forward making the other react and hold them again. </p><p>“Of course there is, but I didn’t train for 7 fucking years, Changbin didn’t quit college, Hyunjin didn’t work his ass off, Felix didn’t leave Australia, Jeongin didn’t defy his parents, Seungmin isn’t working and studying, Han didn’t leave his family behind and you didn’t leave two successful dance groups JUST to get here and fuck up our ONLY shot at this because you can’t keep it in your fucking pants. Think about others! We already lost one who couldn’t follow the simple fucking rules.” Chan finished and turned away. Felix looked sadly to Minho and Han before he followed. Changbin shook his head and went too. </p><p>“Come on.” Hyunjin said and urged Minho to follow. Han held Minho’s hand but let go with a sigh. </p><p>“Come on.” Han said and Minho followed. Hyunjin jogged to catch up with Felix and put his arm over his shoulder. </p><p>Minho and Han followed for a while it was quiet. Hyunjin was trying to make Lix laugh. Minho looked at them all. He did feel like an ass hole. </p><p>Minho jogged up to Chan. Han watched him but didn’t follow. Chan was a head with Changbin. Minho grabbed Changbin’s shoulder and Changbin nodded before falling back. Chan looked to Min who linked their arms. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Minho said as they continued towards home. </p><p>“You never apologise.” Chan noted in a mumble. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have to yell to get your point across. It’s bad for your voice.” Minho said and Chan huffed a laugh. </p><p>“I see why you don’t apologise. You are bad at it.” Minho smile. </p><p>“Good thing I’m cute.”</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry for demeaning your thing with Han.” Chan offered sincerely and Minho rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I get it.”</p><p>“No really, I am. I do hope you two stay together for ever.” Chan smiled and Minho grinned too. </p><p>“Yeah, me too.” Minho mumbled. </p><p>“Oh! Was that emotions from the statue?” Chan asked in mock confusion. </p><p>“Ha. Ha.” Minho dead panned. </p><p>“I won’t do it again is all I wanted to say.” </p><p>Chan patted Minho’s hand and nodded. </p><p>“I understand too you know? I know it’s hard not being able to be intimate. Everyone just usually gets their intimacy from skin ship but you two are used to more. Imagine if we told Hyunjin he couldn’t hug anyone? That would be a nightmare.” Chan laughed and Minho nodded. </p><p>“It is very frustrating.”</p><p>“I could get you a hotel room?” Chan offered and Minho shook his head.</p><p>“No, the people at the front desk can’t be trusted.” Minho said with a smile. </p><p>“Oh now you are about discretion?” Chan laughed and Minho rolled his eyes again. “What if…” </p><p>Minho looked up with interest. </p><p>“You would have to wake up early though…. It will cost a bit…” Chan spoke to himself. Minho blinked and waited for him to reach a conclusion. “Go to Gimpo?” Chan said and Minho looked at him confused. </p><p>“It’s over an hour away. We aren’t on break.” Minho said and Chan shrugged.</p><p>“If you go tonight, just catch a train, and come back in the morning. We don’t have anything on until 12 so you should be fine if you wake up at a reasonable hour.” Minho nodded to himself. </p><p>“you would be ok with that?” Minho asked and Chan smirked. </p><p>“More ok than you fucking Han in an Ally.” </p><p>“Hey, he started it!” Minho defended. </p><p>“Really? He didn’t look too in control of that situation.” Chan laughed. </p><p>“He is such a tease. You have no idea.” Minho groaned and Chan laughed. </p><p>“Oh I could imagine.” Chan said sympathetically. </p><p>“He keeps pushing against me and touching me and the last time we hooked up before Covid, He did this thing and oh” Minho shuddered, “It drove me insane. It’s all I can think about.” </p><p>“Uh huh.” Chan was still trying to be supportive. </p><p>“Mm. He found an angle where he just…”</p><p>“Alright, I’m gonna call it there. That’s enough.” Chan said with a hand up. Minho smirked at him. </p><p>“So gimpo?” Minho asked. Chang patted his back. </p><p>“Gimpo.”</p><p>The train cart was empty. Minho and Han had their hoods on. Han had taken to making sweater paws and wearing large glasses in this situation because he could easily be mistaken as a girl. His frame was smaller. His legs where thin and shown through his skinny jeans. With the right posture he seemed more feminine. Plus Chan wasn’t here and Minho learns nothing easily. </p><p>Minho had his arm around Hans shoulders and was kissing him against the train cart window. They pulled apart when the train came to a station and waited for potential new passengers. Every time there was none. Every time they reconnected with a groan and it was pure hell having to travel for so long. Minho pulled one of Han’s legs over his and Han could feel how aroused he was. Han held Minho’s face in both of his covered hands and directed the kiss as it grew wetter and deeper and more heated until the next stop came. </p><p>As they pulled apart, their lips tingled and were swollen and red from the other. Minho counted the stops each time and when they reached the right one, He was standing at the doors before they opened, Han in front of him and head down to hide from potential camera’s.</p><p>See? They knew how to be careful. </p><p>Minho lead them out of the station and to a bus stop. Again, it was empty, being 9pm on a Tuesday had it’s advantages. The bus ride was shorter and with a couple of passengers which meant the kissing was replaced by Minho running his mouth in Han’s ear. </p><p>“I know we are supposed to wake up early, but have you considered not sleeping? We could just fuck all night. You would be ruined. You wouldn’t function. You’d fall asleep on me on the way back. I’ll let you if you are good.” </p><p>Han was panting and red faced by the time they arrived. Minho pulled Han with him. Once they were at a quiet street, It began again, Minho would push Han against a wall and kiss him breathless, they would pull apart with a laugh and keep going, then Han would pull Minho’s face to the side and kiss him sweetly under a light. </p><p>They eventually made it to Minho’s home. </p><p>“Hanie! Hanie!” Minho’s sweet, soft voice was calling out on every thrust, Han sped up until all Minho could do was huff soft whimpers through his breath. </p><p>This is what he was telling Chan about. </p><p>Han had figure this out months ago. On his knees, Minho’s hips over his and held tight against him, Han could hammer up into him repeatedly and hit his prostate. Minho knew he could cum un touch this time, it had been too long. He wanted this so badly. </p><p>“Hannie! Now! Han-ah!”</p><p>“With me. With me.” Han said as he held on tight, paused for a moment to set his stance then continued to plow forward. Minho braced his hands on the wall and pushed back against Han while he ground up on his prostate. </p><p>Minho bit the side of his lip and held his breath as he felt his stomach tighten. His head felt light, his vision, though his eyes were close, went white and his toes began to twitch. “Han-ah.” </p><p>“Min… Minho. Baby. Oh. Minho.” Han panted and moved his hands up so he was holding Minho’s small waist as leverage back against him. Minho felt his groin tighten. He was going to cum with just this. He shouted  and clenched. He was close. Almost there. </p><p>‘Ah. Han-ah!” Minho bucked against him and Han lost the rhythm for a moment. Minho bit his lip again and reached down between his legs. He held onto Hans hips and pulled himself back against the younger as he started to fuck again. Minho’s mouth hung wide open while his eyes lolled back and hair brushed on the ground when his head rag dolled. Minho held on tight and worked with Han. Each pulling the other too them.</p><p>Minho’s grip tightened and Han could barely register the pain as Minho fluttered around him. Han looked to Minho who was screaming silently, neck strained and mouth wide before his hips bucked up violently, throwing the rhythm off. Han saw Minho shoot on his own stomach and Han worked quickly to fold the other over and pound down into him. Min took a deep, ragged breath before he screamed out loud this time. Han Held Minho’s shoulders and pounded hard and direct. The position kept Minho from bucking him off and painted Min’s chest with himself. </p><p>Han felt his body vibrate and vision blur as Min groaned from a bit lip and rolled his body against Han. Small spurts from his cock were timed with Han’s thrusts and Han’s arms shook as he tried to collect himself to pull out. Minho held onto him and Han tried to move his hands. Minho shook his head. </p><p>Han wanted to panic because he was cumming. He could feel it, but he couldn’t pull out. Minho tightened around him, milking his own orgasm and Han fell forward, Hands by Minho’s head as he gave in with a groan and shot into the elder. </p><p>“Fuck! Fuck!” Han grunted. His hips spasming forward and Min was still gasping silently on each thrust. His cock just a leaking mess but Han was no better. He had never cum in Minho before. They always used a condom or they would pull out but here he was, panting, sweating and shaking his way through an over due orgasm and not being able to stop himself from fucking deep and hard into the other with each wave. </p><p>“There! Yes!” Minho ground back against him, slick covered Han’s hips to make the slide easier between them. Han held on tight to Minho’s Hips with one hand as his abdomen clenched with each load. Minho Moaned filthy and low and enjoyed the feeling of Han being so deep. Minho was moving his hips so he could feel Han in his gut. He wasn’t ready for it to be over. </p><p>Minho, though spent, pushed through the fog to clench on Han. Han winced and thrust forward again. Minho panted and shivered with low groans. Min pulled Han so they were chest to chest while he continued working his hips. The excitement was quick to return, whether it had been too long or the thought that this was not something they could do when they returned home, it had him ready to go again even if he wasn’t hard. </p><p>Han had a harder time with this concept. He Didn’t even get the chance to go soft before Minho was stirring him again. Han didn’t feel the rush of touching Min, but just never had the pleasure stop and his instinct to fuck returned just as quickly as it had tried to leave. </p><p>Han began thrusting again, the angle different and not pounding Mins prostate but they didn’t need a quick fuck now. Minho was enthralled just from being impaled and Han didn’t know what to do other than fuck. </p><p>As his sweat started to cool and dry, more quickly built on their shared skin. Han was in a primal state, he rested his weight on Minho’s chest and held his ass with both hands to hold him open while his pace continued to increase. Minho held onto Han’s head and panted his way through each thrust. </p><p>Han was breathing hard and held his eyes closed, his cheek on the elders chest as it rose and fell. Han heard the loud, wet slapping of their meeting and focused on the fast rhythm it was creating. Minho’s legs shook around him but Han couldn’t focus on that. He felt like he was using Minho. Like this hadn’t been Min’s whole move to fuck again so quickly. He was reckless and careless and sloppy in how he moved but focused on keeping it deep, hard and fast paced. Minho felt his stomach begin to clench but knew it wouldn’t come so fast. It drove him mad with pleasure and his legs moved on their own to try and find purchase in the maddening pace. </p><p>Minho reached up again and felt the wall closer. Min knew he would be head butting it in no time and didn’t want to deal with that mess. Minho grunted as he tried to push Han off him. Han made a feral noise and slapped Minho’s hip. Minho shut his eyes and made a silent ‘O’, not having expected a slap to feel like that. Minho came back to himself and with more determination, he bought one foot up. Minho used his actual strength to push Han up off his chest and get a leg between them. Han Pulled back then with a wince as he came out of Min. </p><p>Minho didn’t seem fazed by the loss but worked quickly to roll over and spread his legs as if to invite Han back. Minho braced a hand on the wall and dropped his chest to the floor to curve his back. Han said nothing and saddled up behind him instead. Han had to aim himself down to slide back in. He noticed the light fluid on Minho’s hole and knew it was his own. Han rubbed his cock through it and dipped just the head back in. Minho pushed on the wall with his braced arm to take more. Han pulled back and slapped Minho again. </p><p>They would need to discuss that later but right now Minho’s only answer was to bow his back more and groan. Han played with Minho’s ass for a moment. He squeezed the cheeks in his palms and ran a finger through the mess they had made. Han pushed his thumb on the rim and opened Minho to see more of his own fluid breach out of him. Han used his cock to push it back in. A couple of thrusts and he pulled out again. His cum was cooler on his cock and Han could see he was coated in it now. He pushed the head back in and out fully. And again. And again. Minho bucked back each time with a shuddering breath and a desperate ‘oh’. </p><p>Han spend up his little game and focused on the popping of his cock slipping wetly in and out. Minho began whining but held still. They were never a dominant or submissive couple but something about the slapping made Minho feel as though he needed to let Han play. </p><p>If Han ever bought it up again he would kill him. </p><p>“Jerk off.” Han said softly and Minho whimpered and shook his head while he tried to push back again. Han sat back on his ankles and held Min’s hips away from him so he couldn’t push back. </p><p>“Jerk off Minho. I want you to cum again. Please.” Han said. If he didn’t include the hopeful please, it would have been another quite dominating attribute. Minho would have to fix that next time. </p><p>“If you fuck me.” Minho said though he began touching his cock with out waiting for an answer. Han knelt again and continued toying with Minho. </p><p>“No, like this.” Han said though he sounded pained. Minho could feel how hot and hard he was each time he pressed against him. Minho had to bite his lip and focus. The teasing behind him was egging him on and he was closer now he had a hand on himself. </p><p>Minho subconsciously began to circle his hips back as he drew himself closer to orgasm again. Han stopped slipping in and tapped his head a few times on Minho who bit back a groan. Han shuffled back a small amount before lowing himself and spitting on Mins hole. Minho groaned and kept jerking off but took his hand from the wall to reach back and try and get something in him. Han found his hand searching and took it in his own. Han pushed it to Min’s middle back and held it there. The elder grunted but Han held him still. They both knew Minho was letting it happen. </p><p>Han didn’t hesitate to stick his tongue into Minho’s reddened body. He let drool flood his mouth and run over Minho. Min gawked and pushed back onto the tongue as he jerked just his head fast. </p><p>“Close. Close” Minho whimpered and Han just groaned. He used his free hand to put two fingers under Mins rim and push to hold him open a little. Minho circled his hips back again then when he felt the wet slide of Han’s tongue getting deeper, he pushed back desperately as his cock throbbed on the edge. His stomach was tight and he was close to loosing it. </p><p>Han let go of Minho’s hand and groaned when he pushed back. Han grabbed the fleshy ass around his face and encouraged Minho to keep riding him. Minho groaned loud and breathy as he spilt again on the floor. Han pulled back when he felt Mins walls contract. Han watched his cum being pushed out bit by bit but then Minho was whinging again and Han could tell he felt too empty. Han took pity and pushed a thumb in. Minho’s body reacted with another set of intense contractions. Han aims down right away and rubbed firmly on Min’s prostate. The elder groaned from his chest, his hands both on the wall in front of him and pushing back while his hips canted in small movements to keep the pleasure that rolled through him on each rub of his sensitive body. </p><p>Han rubbed his free hand over Minho’s back while he rode his fingers. Han knew how sore the lower back could be with out knowing while you are chasing your high. Han wanted to milk Minho from his prostate right now but he need to fuck him again. Han pulled his fingers out and Minho made to chase them. Han pressed firmly on Min’s shoulder then rose to slide his cock back in. </p><p>Minho wasn’t classy with how he winced and pushed back. Han knew it was a lot for him, especially after so long. Han also wanted nothing more than to see his cool, calm, and collected weirdo boyfriend absolutely fucked out and messy. </p><p>Han settled against him, buried deep. Minho’s body was so hot, and his insides felt puffy and used and wetter then Han ever had him. Minho groaned rough and loud and shuddered uncontrollably, planting high pitched ‘Yes’s while Han pulled him back and forth steadily. </p><p>Minho sounded so desperate. Han wanted to see his flushed cheeks and red mouth while he fucked him but wasn’t willing to stop to make that happen. Minho used no finesse as he pushed himself back onto Han desperately. His body seemed to move on its own and his breath couldn’t keep up. </p><p>Han felt himself getting to the edge. H lent over Minho and put his own hand against the wall he was fucking Min into. Han reached under the elder and grabbed his Chin to turn him. Minho went pliantly, His eyes were closed, and mouth wet with drool. Min’s tongue was hanging out slightly and that is everything Han wanted. Han bent down and turned his won head. He kissed Miho full on the mouth and mover his hand to rub his dick. Minho didn’t kiss back as much as he tried to. He panted a high gasp into Han’s mouth every snap of his hips. Han didn’t stop kissing him though. </p><p>It became impossible when Han used his thumb to rub under Minho’s tip relentlessly and Minho came again. Ass clenching weakly, hips fucking back without cause and his body slowly falling forward. The pull and tightness in Min’s gut was making him cramp and he wanted to drop his body to the floor but Han reached back up to hold his jaw. Han continued to kiss Down Minho’s neck and suck on the skin he could reach. Minho was whinging pathetically and Han felt himself break. He tensed and fucked forward harder on the first wave. His hand slid down the wall and held onto Minho’s over where it was braced. His other moved under Minho’s Middle to hold him tightly. Minho gasped wildly. Hans Hips snapped forward again, his own groans heard by himself now as he came repeatedly. Quickly tightening of his stomach leading to heavy shudders and releases in Min. </p><p>“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Han breathed out as he lost the strength to hold them up. Minho was so close tot eh floor when Han lent on him he pressed against it. Han tried to push himself back up with a hand on the small of Minho’s back but his body kept tensing and releasing though it had slowed. Han’s cock felt numb. He wasn’t cuming anymore as much as his body was having a reaction and spasming. </p><p>Minho didn’t move and just took each wave and load with a whimper. Han was leant forward over Minho but sitting up braced on his hands while he straddled Min’s leg. Han pulled out. He didn’t know if he was done or not but he wasn’t going to be if he stayed in there. Minho didn’t flinch at the sensitive pull on his rim or pop as Han came out. </p><p>Minho did feel the slide of cum bubble out of him them drip on his thigh. He would have complained if he wasn’t brain dead.<br/>
Han groaned and flopped to the mat to catch his breath.</p><p>They breathed together for  moment before a meow was heard from out the door. Han looked and Minho huffed. Han looked to him. Minho was red and sweaty. He looked boneless. </p><p>“I can’t let them see me like this.” Minho smirked. </p><p>“I want to see you like this everyday.” Han said in a soft breathy tone. Minho glared at him confused. Han smiled and laughed. </p><p>“Sap.” Minho said and tried to move his leg to kick Han but winced. Han laughed again and sat up. </p><p>“You ok?” Han asked and Minho chose to slap at him instead. </p><p>“Wae?!” Han laughed and smacked Minho’s but. Minho flinched and pushed Han over. </p><p>“That hurt!” Minho complained and held his reddening cheek. Han crawled back over and laid his head on Minho’s back. </p><p>“Thank you Hyung.” Han said and Minho rolled despite the discomfort and pushed Han again. </p><p>“Don’t thank me after sex you creep!”  Minho sat gingerly against the wall. </p><p>“Sorry, do you take credit?” Han asked and Minho kicked at him then fell sideways and groaned in pain. </p><p>“Don’t hurt yourself!” Han complained and reached to help Minho sit back out through a laugh. </p><p>“How are we going to do classes tomorrow?” Han asked and Minho shrugged with a smirk. </p><p>“I’ll get a sick note from my mum.” Minho laughed. Han pulled him to the mat. Han settled them and put a blanket over their shared space before tucking his nose in Minho’s hair. </p><p>They did make it back in time for class. </p><p>But that was how they decided Jeongin and Minho would swap rooms.</p><p>They figured it would be better than leaving it for so long that they fuck until their lead dancer couldn’t move properly. </p><p>Yes, Minho and Han put their mattresses together on the floor. </p><p>Yes, Changbin bought everyone air pods to block out the noise. </p><p>Yes it was also motivated by his realisation Felix tends to ‘squeak’. </p><p>No, Minho’s mum didn’t let it go and they had to come back that weekend for dinner. </p><p>Yes, everyone was shocked to find out Minho bottomed.</p><p>Yes…. Minho complained relentlessly and Han felt bad. Hyunjin was disturbed.</p><p>Yes, Chan was happy for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>